


Dragonball Z: Legacies - Chapter 42 - Finale (Uncensored)

by ALP113



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, F/F, F/M, Harems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALP113/pseuds/ALP113
Summary: The Uncensored end portion of Chapter 42 for the story Dragonball Z: Legacies, for your enjoyment. G/V/Z/E. Heavy Lemon.





	

(After dinner)

(Later that night)

The quick dip in the barrel out back had Gohan feeling both clean and refreshed, as he was able to use the entire period to rid himself of all the kinks in his system. Once he'd emptied out the water and extinguished the fire, the spiky haired hero of Earth returned to his room for a long and much deserved rest.

Adorned in a pair of grey fleece pants, Gohan cleared the space on his desk, tidied up his books, and dropped down onto his mattress. Hands placed behind his head and on his pillow, the boy spent the next few minutes staring up at his ceiling, counting the multiple smudges formed in the paint and contemplating the various events that'd transpired in the wake of Sandra and her planet's arrival. Though it seemed pointless and borderline obsessive repeatedly replaying the same battles in his head over and over, the truth was that he was merely doing this out of some nervous effort to cover up the feelings currently surging through him.

These were of course the ones regarding Videl.

After powering through such a long and hard battle that had him sweating blood, it made sense for his body to have produced an insane amount of endorphins to compensate for the loss of other minerals. The chemicals pumping through his system made him feel happy, excited, and played a significant role in blocking out a lot of the pain he'd suffered as a result of the experience. The exercise he undertook from such a rigorous workout gave him a powerful form of 'runner's high', something he assumed was thanks to his Saiyan DNA kicking in and adding their juices into the mix.

The sensations of excitement he received were overwhelming. That being said, it wasn't so much of a stretch to believe some of the 'other' parts of his anatomy would be acting up in response to the chemical fireworks going off inside him. It was a completely natural response.

His hormones and adrenaline helped emphasize the many other emotions he felt on a day to day basis and most of these were aimed directly at the girls closest to him, especially Videl. When he'd held his girlfriend in his arms and gazed into her eyes, whatever feelings of love and desire he felt for her in that instant had been multiplied tenfold, and resonated throughout his entire body like a strobe. It fired him up, made him feel anxious, and compelled to act on his instincts.

So profound were these sensations that Gohan, scared of what might happen next, was forced to retreat and gather his thoughts. This was one of the reasons why he decided to take the long dip in the tub. Even when he had all the confidence in the world to go through the most dangerous and daring trials a person could face, all of that nerve and resolve went away the moment he was faced with the reality of what might've- what most certainly _would've_ \- happened in that hallway.

This was the human part of him acting up: the innocent, rational, realistic, and levelheaded side of him that would always come into play when dealing with a new and unfamiliar situation. It made him curse himself and grit his teeth, thinking how much of a coward he was for backing away like that.

He loved Videl and he couldn't even muster up the guts to approach her and take their relationship to the next level. That had been the perfect opportunity to do so and he missed it.

" _Well… I'm going to make up for it right now,"_ Gohan thought, a determined look coming to his face as he leapt out of bed and headed straight for his bedroom door. He then grasped the handle and swung it open, only to come to an abrupt stop when he found Videl standing right there in a white over-sized t-shirt, looking as though she was about to knock. The two jumped in surprise. "V-Videl?"

"Gohan?" the tomboy murmured, hastily lowering her hand. At first not knowing what to say, once she realized the demi-Saiyan was standing directly in front of her, Videl averted her gaze and blushed, "M-Mind if I come in?"

Recovering from the shock, the hybrid Saiyan gently smiled and ushered her inside, before shutting the door behind her, "You don't need to ask to see me, Videl. You're always welcome in my room."

Videl walked in with her hands behind her back, feigning interest in the various furniture around them, "I… didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No. Of course not. Why?" Gohan asked, keeping his smile up as he watched his girlfriend pace about his room, "Were you standing outside my door this entire time?"

"N-No," Videl replied defiantly, trying to put on a tough exterior. Failing when she saw the Saiyan's eyebrow arc upwards, the raven haired girl then rocked on her heels bashfully and kept her gaze on her bare feet. "Well… only for the last couple of minutes. _But that's it_. All I wanted to do was check to see if you were doing alright."

Sensing she was trying to play off the real reason why she was here, Gohan smiled warmly, "You don't need to worry about me, Videl. I'm fine. There's no way I'm going to let myself check out that easily." He then sat down on the edge of his bed and smirked at his visitor. "I don't plan on doing that for a while."

Videl giggled lightly as she lingered in place for a moment, "Sometimes I forget I'm dating the toughest man on the face of the planet." She then tiptoed forward and stopped within arm's reach of her boyfriend. "That and the fact he always seems to find himself in some kind of trouble." Without even missing a beat, she straddled the teen's lap and draped her arms over his shoulders.

"You know you love it," Gohan said, reaching up to gently rub Videl's cheek. Feeling the girl's delicate hands begin skimming over his shoulders and back, the hybrid then brought both hands down and laid them on her lithe waist, which he easily felt through her oversized T-shirt. This move earned a kiss from said girl, "So what, if I may ask, have you come to see me for then, babe? Were you hoping for a chance to nurse me back to health?"

"Oh, I can do a lot more than just nurse you back to health, stud," Videl replied, teasingly giving him another peck on the lips, at the same time her hands started to become a little more adventurous. She then moved back a little to stare into his charcoal eyes. "Did you just call me 'babe'?"

"Uh-huh," Gohan nodded with a mischievous grin. "Problem?"

"No. None at all," Videl answered with a giggle, her expression deepening into one reflecting appreciation, excitement, and a range of other profound emotions. Seconds ticked by as she sat there gazing at her boyfriend and admiring the contours of his handsome profile. Her heart started to race a little faster, causing her expression to twist into one of desire and longing, until her wall of restraint finally gave way. "Gohan… I can't wait any longer."

"Yeah. Me neither," the hybrid replied, swallowing nervously when he felt his girlfriend slide a little further up his lap. "I wanted to say something before… but I… I guess I was nervous."

"So was I. But not anymore," Videl whispered, shaking her head in disbelief as her breathing quickened, "Kami, I want you so bad."

"Me too." Feeling his girlfriend's hands start running over his chest with need, Gohan immediately responded by slowly moving his palms around her waist to grip the full globes of her ass. "Do you think it's a good idea… right now? I mean, with so many people-"

"It'll be okay," Videl replied with a mischievous grin, "Just try not to make too much noise."

The Saiyan responded with a smirk of his own. "I'm pretty sure that's supposed to be my line." He was promptly silenced by Videl grabbing him by the back of the head and crushing her lips against his in a passionate embrace.

"Ass," Videl breathed affectionately when they parted, before quickly going back to their newly rescheduled program.

(Lemon)

With their wants, needs and objectives established, the pair began setting the mood the best way they knew how as first timers. As Gohan proceeded to familiarize himself with the curves of Videl’s body, his hands slowly sliding up her hips and under her shirt, the pair once again became locked in a passionate embrace. Their kiss, which was chaste and tender at first, quickly became heated as the pair’s tongues intertwined with one another and hungrily devoured their partner’s mouth.

Their energy escalating, Videl made her intentions known by beginning to grind her hips into Gohan’s pelvis, who reciprocated her actions by grabbing both sides of her waist and pushing her down. Feeling the heat between them growing and the intensity of her boyfriend’s actions increase, the raven haired girl pulled away and moaned softly.

“G-Gohan?” Videl gasped, looking down to see Gohan’s arousal pressing against the panty covered apex of her legs. She then grinned mischievously, “Damn. You’re really ready for this, aren’t you?”

“Have been for a long time,” Gohan retorted, before then feeling his girlfriend start rubbing herself against him even more. A groan was released from his own lips when he felt her hand reach down to palm his aching erection, “And _you’re_ not messing around either.”

Videl giggled before leaning forward to kiss along his jaw line. “Well I know what I want and I’m tired of waiting for it. So go ahead and give it to me,” she whispered in a sultry tone, before letting out another sound of appreciation when she felt her boyfriend nibble at her ear and start moving down her neck.

As he suckled on her flesh, drawing even more groans from the hot tomboy, Gohan’s hands ventured further up Videl’s shapely frame under her top, before finally resting on her ample chest. His quick discovery had Gohan raise an eyebrow and grin against her collarbone. “No bra?”

“D-Didn’t need it,” Videl stammered, before gasping when she felt her boyfriend give her breasts a testing squeeze.

“Good. Makes things much simpler,” Gohan whispered eagerly, proceeding to leave a trail of kisses back up her neck and to her lips, at the same time rubbing and kneading her breasts under her shirt. He then promptly silenced his girlfriend with another deep kiss when her excitement started to get more vocal.

Their mouths battling one another in a vigorous lip lock, the pair continued on with their ministrations; Videl’s hands moving over Gohan’s hot muscular frame while his palms continued to explore the amazing body she had under her shirt. In the midst of their engagement, the raven haired angel slowly pushed the demi-Saiyan onto his bed, where she wound up straddling him and grinding against him from a dominant position.

With their enthusiasm escalating, the pair started to get more adventurous. Videl’s hands slid down Gohan’s abs and began rubbing them shamelessly, while the demi-Saiyan was already attempting to slide off her panties.

But just as they were about to get into the good stuff, the bedroom door suddenly opened, and a large shadow fell over the duo. Looking up with a start, the two youngsters on the mattress looked across the room to see Zangya, clad in a white robe, standing in the doorway. Her blue skin reflecting the light of the moon and giving her an enchanting glow, the orange haired woman stared at the pair with an unflinching expression and a firm stance.

Seeing Gohan and Videl, caught smack bang in the middle of their brazen activity, caused the young Hera’s face to slowly transform into one of surprise and embarrassment; cheeks turning red and her fingers curling and uncurling repeatedly. Seconds later Zangya felt a warm sensation rush through her entire body, causing her limbs to tremble and her breathing to quicken.

While she was standing there, looking as though she was about to scream or flea, a second figure suddenly poked her head around the doorway and stepped into view. “Ooh… what’s going on here?” Erasa’s chirpy voice suddenly cut in.

Finally registering to the fact their two best friends were now in the room and watching them, both Gohan and Videl’s moods switched instantly, as they quickly found themselves staring back at the intruders with their respective deer-caught-in-the-headlight expressions.

“Z-Zangya!” Gohan stuttered. “Erasa?”

“Th-This isn’t what it looks like.” Videl sat up off of Gohan, unable to hide the fact that her hair was a mess, her shirt was ruffled, and her panties had been tugged slightly down her hips, “We were just, uhh…”

Grinning, the most popular blonde in _Orange Star High_ , clad in her signature green halter top and dangerously revealing blue, leather short shorts, took a couple bold steps into the room with her hands placed on her waist. “It seems like we caught you guys in the middle of something naughty,” Erasa remarked in a mischievous tone of voice as she turned to look back at her fellow gatecrasher. “Can you believe it? Gohan and Videl were trying to get some nooky-nooky time with each other and we weren’t invited.”

Zangya however wasn’t listening, at least not completely.

Biting her bottom lip momentarily and fidgeting restlessly on the spot, the woman with the orange locks stood in silence for several seconds, confusing Erasa, Gohan and Videl with her disposition. But then, out of nowhere, the anxious Zangya wordlessly rushed passed the blonde teenager and leapt at Gohan, throwing her arms around his neck and crushing her lips against his in a searing kiss. The attack was so sudden and so passionate that the Saiyan, in the midst of his confusion, was too shocked to respond as he sat there looking at the woman with wide-eyes while Videl, still perched on his lap, gaped at the Hera-seijin.

After remaining like that for several seconds, pressing her bosom into Gohan’s chest and clawing at his body like a lifeline, Zangya pulled away, red-faced and breathing heavily. When she gazed into the young man’s eyes, seeing his astonishment and awe reflected in his charcoal irises, the powerful Hera spoke in a raspy voice. “I can’t take it anymore, Gohan-kun. I just can’t. I want you…” Hands running up and down his back before resting on his neck, the woman shuffled closer to the boy and wrapped a long leg around his waist. “I want you right now.”

“Zangya?” Gohan whispered.

Her expression showcasing nothing but sincerity, the blushing and obviously excited woman ran her hands over the boy’s chest wistfully, “I’ve been running myself into the ground for the past month trying to keep my feelings for you in check. But with every day that’s passed us, I’ve found it harder and harder to hold myself back. What with the flirting, the teasing, the fun and games we have together, and not being able to do more than just look… all of it is driving me crazy. What’s more, seeing you fight and go wild against Sandra today, unleashing that beast from inside you, made things even worse.” She then gazed hungrily into his eyes. “Now, no matter how hard I try, I just can’t stop thinking about you."

“Me?” Gohan asked, as if the answer was the most shocking thing in the world.

“I love you, Son Gohan,” Zangya whispered, running a hand up Gohan’s head fondly. “I love you so much it feels like my chest is going to burst… and now… I want to show you just how much you mean to me… how much I want you.” She then proceeded to run her hands down his back yearningly, moving one to the front to ghost tantalizingly down his abs. “Do you… want me too?”

Blinking, the demi-Saiyan cracked a smile. “Zangya, I…” It was then he realized the current position he was in and looked at Videl, whom he could see was still on his lap, watching and listening to them carefully. Freaking out a little when reality came full circle, the red-faced Gohan stammered fearfully, “I… don’t know what to do. I’m not sure what I should-” He was at a complete loss. This situation was a complete first for him.

After staring at her boyfriend and the Hera for several moments, the previously embarrassed Videl then put on a smile and, leaning forward, draped her arms around her boyfriend’s neck once again, resting her arms on top of Zangya’s. “Geez. You can stand up to a monster capable of destroying an entire planet, but the moment another girl throws her arms around your neck and confesses her feeling for you, you get cold feet. Honestly, you’re such a push over.” A sly grin then came over her face as she sifted her fingers through his spiky locks. “Why don’t you show us the same confidence you do when you’re fighting? Maybe then it will make things easier… and a lot more fun for me.”

“Huh,” Gohan whispered, before feeling his girlfriend lock lips with him in another deep kiss. When she pulled away moments later, the hybrid took a few seconds to catch his breath, while at the same time gauge the implication of what the girl in front of him was now suggesting, “Are you serious?”

“I am,” Videl replied, her eyes shimmering with admiration. “I know in my heart that I’ll never be able to find another man as kind, strong and compassionate as you… not in a million years. But as long as I’m with you, I know I’ll always be happy, even if I have to share you with more than one girl.” She then looked across at Zangya sitting next to her, “Especially since they love you just as much as I do.”

Nodding, the Hera also looked up at Gohan and looked into his eyes, “You mean more to me than any other person in the world, Gohan… and I’ve visited _a lot_ of worlds. Of all the countless galaxies and the millions of people living in them, the warmth and kindness that you showed me when I came to this planet was unlike anything that I’d ever known. You opened your heart and soul to me… and in return you opened mine.” She then glanced back at Videl, “You feel the same way too, right?”

This drew a soft smile from the raven haired beauty, “As long as I’m his first, you can have him as many times as you want. Deal?”

“Deal,” Zangya agreed without a second thought.

And with that, the pair looked back up at their crush, with Videl beaming with self-assurance, “Well… what do you have to say to that?”

Hearing his girlfriend’s words put a relieved smile on Gohan’s face, moments before a serious glimmer flickered through his eyes. “Alright… if that’s what you wish.” Placing his hand behind Videl’s head, the Saiyan stole a third kiss from her, crushing his lips against his girlfriend’s and surprising her at his intensity. Pulling away seconds later, he then turned his attention to Zangya and, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulled her in to kiss her too.

Caught completely off guard, Zangya quickly responded to his gesture with a fiery passion, her hands running over his naked body adventurously and clawing at him for extra purchase. In the heat of the moment, her over leg wrapped around his waist and pulled her towards the handsome hybrid, allowing the Hera to grind up against him. A string of moans left Zangya’s lips when she felt Gohan’s hand run down her back to grip her buttocks, at the same time Videl leaned in to kiss along the Saiyan’s jaw and neck.

When Gohan pulled away from Zangya moments later, the heat of his breath mixing with hers in a mist, a very Saiyan-like grin spread across his lips, “To answer your question, Zangya… I love you too.”

Her face lighting up in joy, the Hera-seijin kissed him one more time, before moving around to nibble him lightly on the ear. “Just for that, I am going to rock your world tonight, stud.” Nipping at his lobe, she then moved her hand down to his boxers and gripped his erection through the fabric, which drew a groan from the Saiyan and a gasp from Zangya.

While the three were busy having their bout of fun on the bed, they completely forgot about Erasa, who was still standing in the doorway and watching them.

At first Erasa wanted to tease Gohan and Videl a little more, having caught them in an act so promiscuous, she knew that it would embarrass the hell out of them for many more weeks to come. However, her plan quickly backfired when she saw Zangya jump into the fray and, after hearing her confession loud and clear, watched in silent wonder and amazement as her three friends expressed their love for one another in the most erotic manner imaginable.

Stunned by the development and unable to say a word after hearing Videl and Zangya’s non-aggressive pact with one another, the astonished Erasa’s expression slowly morphed into one of envy, a deep shade of scarlet crossing her cheeks and her thighs rubbing together as she saw Gohan take her best friend’s lips in his.

As the trio’s passion escalated, so did Erasa’s arousal. Her right hand sliding down the front of her shorts while her left hand moved to paw at her bosom, the blushing blonde then bit her lip before deciding right then and there what she wanted.

If the other girls were going along with it, then why not her too?

Unbuttoning her shorts, sliding them down her long legs and kicking them off her feet, leaving her in her white thong and green halter top, the blonde rushed forward and, clambering onto the bed, wrapped her arms around Gohan from behind. Pressing her ample chest into his back, the blonde drew the attention of the half-Saiyan and the girls already in front of him, causing them to stop their activity prematurely.

“I… I can’t hold it back anymore either, Gohan,” Erasa said with a red face, looking Gohan squarely in the eye as hers irises shimmered with want and need. “You’re the most amazing, selfless guy I’ve ever met. You’re smart, strong, kind, handsome… everything that I’d ever want and love in a man. You see me as someone more than just some girl… more than just some piece of ass… and I don’t want to lose you ever.” She clutched the boy desperately, pushing her chest further into his back and causing the boy to blush brightly. “Please… let me be part of your life too.”

Initially appearing surprised, Gohan then smiled and nodded in understanding. “Yeah. Absolutely, Erasa.”

A joyful laugh left Erasa’s lips as a positive glow filled her eyes. Quickly reaching a hand around his head, the blonde pulled the demi-Saiyan towards her and planted a deep kiss upon his lips. Slipping her tongue into his mouth and allowing it to dance with his for several seconds, she then pulled away with a gasp. “You’re so hot, Gohan-kun… I need you so bad.”

“You’re not the only one,” Videl also spoke, turning Gohan back to her and pashing him for a few seconds. “Mmm… let’s keep going.”

While Erasa kissed and nibbled on Gohan’s neck, at the same time letting her hands roam freely over the front of his body with Videl mimicking her actions, Zangya snuck in a second taste of the demi-Saiyan’s lips.

As their exchange started to get a little more salacious, the Hera suddenly pulled away for a reassessment of the situation. “W-Wait a second. Since there’re four of us now… we’re…” Her blush developed a deeper shade at her next line of words, “We’re going to be making a lot of noise.”

Stopping her own venture short, Erasa looked up worriedly, “Yeah. You’re right.” She then looked at the man she was embracing from behind. “Where should we go?”

Thinking on it for several seconds while the girls stopped having their way with him, the sandwiched Gohan then perked up and smiled. “I know a place. Hold on.” When the trio braced, the young Saiyan focused for a moment and vanished in a flash of gold, their bodies disappearing from the room via countless individual streaks of light.

A second later, the four rematerialized atop another bed, a large two-person spread with curtains drawn and open. When Videl, Zangya and Erasa looked around, they found a white room surrounding them with a big, circular window on the far side, double doors, shelves, oriental style furniture, and a table and cabinet set up against the wall. It was a small, modest little domicile with very little in it, but it still felt like home.

Videl actually did a double take when she recognized the interior. “Isn’t this-?”

“Your great grandpa’s house?” Zangya apparently also recognized the establishment, “The one sitting on the other side of the tree line?”

“Yep. Just a hundred yards away,” Gohan replied, leaning back to survey the place. “The family helps keep the place in good condition. The bed, the cupboards, the floors… everything is cleaned and dusted once every few weeks in case we ever have a guest who can’t find a place to sleep.” He chuckled when he remembered the current number of people at their home. “Luckily everyone decided to crash where they dropped, so we have this room all to ourselves.”

Erasa, sitting on the mattress beside the other three with her hands in her lap, murmured thoughtfully, “A hundred yards, huh?” She then raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Think that’s far enough?”

“Well, we’ll soon find out,” Videl replied, gripping the bottom of her shirt, “In the meantime…” She then lifted the white fabric away and tossed it to the floor beside the bed, leaving her topless before the trio. When she saw Gohan, Zangya and Erasa react to her exposed cleavage, particularly the man of the hour, the leering girl then slowly crawled towards her boyfriend like a hungry lioness, “Let’s pick up where we left off.”

Feeling Videl’s fingers creeping up his chest as he gazed at the beauty before him, Gohan was then nudged in the side and turned to see Erasa sliding over to him as well. Cheeks hot with excitement, the blonde beamed expectantly at him. “Do you mind?” she asked while raising her arms.

Getting the message, Gohan gently helped pull Erasa’s halter top over her head, revealing to everyone there that she wasn’t wearing a bra either. Once it was removed, the demi-Saiyan watched the blonde rotate around and give him a perfect view of her ample breasts.

Erasa, seeing the hybrid’s eyes glued to her chest, giggled in amusement and grabbed her boobs playfully in each hand. “Well… what’cha think?” she asked, pushing her breasts up a bit for emphasis.

The nervous Gohan gulped at the sight of the topless blonde. “Th-They’re amazing.” While Videl was certainly well-endowed herself, sporting a perfectly round C-cup, after seeing what Erasa had to offer he guessed she had to be a large D, maybe even a small E-cup. Feeling his erection tighten inside his shorts, the young warrior was interrupted from his open inspection by a pair of arms draping over him. He turned just in time to see Zangya leaning into him, pressing her own bosom into his skin.

“Don’t forget about me,” Zangya replied, shrugging her shoulder and allowing part of her robe to slide down her arm. Their gazes meeting, Gohan quickly engaged the beautiful Hera in a tender kiss, during which time he reached up to untie her robe. Sliding a hand up the kimono and rubbing her breast, the boy coaxed a low moan from Zangya, prompting her to slide her hand completely down his abs and into his boxers. There, the woman seized the boy’s burning arousal, which had her stop her kiss short and look down. “Whoa… is… is that you?”

The blushing Gohan chuckled, “Well, I can feel you grabbing me so… yes.”

The woman swallowed as her face lit up, “Damn. I can’t even wrap my fingers around it.” Proceeding to stroke him through his tight shorts elicited a pleasurable groan from the boy, putting a smirk on Zangya’s face. “Do you like that, big boy?”

“Oh yeah.” Grinning back, Gohan then moved his other hand down the woman’s body and, without pausing for a second, slipped it into the apex of her legs, “Allow me to return the favor.” A wash of triumph flooded through his chest when he heard Zangya moan loudly as his fingers massaged her pussy, followed by a cry of pleasure when he slipped two fingers inside of her.

As he slipped the rest of the woman’s robe off, leaving the blue beauty sitting completely in the nude, Gohan and Zangya continued to stroke each other into bliss, until the Saiyan had his head turned towards Videl for another passionate kiss. While his girlfriend embraced him, Erasa came in from behind and, snaking an arm around his waist, pushed her hand into his boxers to join Zangya’s.

The blonde licked her lips excitedly when her fingers grabbed hold of the monster hiding inside. “Wow, Gohan. You’re huge.” She then grinned at the Saiyan making out with Videl, “How do you manage to fit all of this inside here?”

“With great care and a mild feeling of discomfort,” Gohan replied after his lips left Videl’s. Continuing to work his fingers in and out of Zangya’s pussy while she continued to stroke his shaft and suckle on his neck, the half-Saiyan then got a wicked idea and, snaking his hand around the firm globes of Videl’s ass and into her underwear, slipped them into her pussy from behind, causing his girlfriend to cry out in a combination of surprise and pleasure.

Stimulating both Videl and Zangya at the same time, while the Hera and Erasa worked him in return, Gohan started lavishing attention to all three of them at a more vigorous pace. He did this by kissing down Videl’s neck and collarbone to her breasts, while at the same time working both girls a little bit harder. His thumb brushed against Videl and Zangya’s clits, causing his lovers to shift, lean into him, and moan even louder.

 _“How is he so good at this?”_ Biting her bottom lip, the incredibly turned on Zangya encouraged Gohan to continue his actions by reaching up to his head with her free hand and gently scratching his scalp through his hair. Videl at the same time ground against Gohan’s incredibly skilled palm, wanting to feel more of him while whimpering and moaning into his ear.

Hearing his lovers coaxingly coo encouragement to him was like music to Gohan’s ears as he buried his face into Videl’s chest, gently suckling and licking around her areola. He used his tongue to tease the girl even more as he routinely switched sides, before then moving over to Zangya, much to the two women’s delight.

Watching Gohan pleasure Zangya and Videl simultaneously had Erasa squirm, as she was feeling a little left out. Removing her hand from the Saiyan’s shaft, she then focused her attention on her best friend, who she could tell from the sweat running down her face and rapid breathing that she was getting close. She placed her delicate fingers on Videl’s cheek and turned her towards her.

“That face you’re making right now is so hot, V. Is Gohan really that good?”

“Y-Y-Yes. He… He’s amazing,” Videl panted, finding it hard to speak from the bolts of pleasure rushing through her as she felt herself getting closer and closer to an explosion.

Erasa’s expression then transformed into one of lust, as her eyes traced over every inch of Videl’s naked body and the delicious grooves of her lips. Without even giving it a second thought, the blonde leaned in and captured Videl’s mouth in a hot kiss. At first surprised by her best friend’s sudden gesture, the human fighter quickly responded with gusto, clumsily moving her tongue out and around Erasa’s lips, begging for entrance. In that moment, the blonde obliged, and engaged her best friend in a battle for dominance.

Erasa wrapped her arms around Videl’s body, reveling in the smooth and subtle feel of her skin, at the same time the pair became lost in their lustful dance. While Zangya gripped hold of Gohan even tighter and started breathing even faster, Videl, struck by a wash of inspiration, snaked one hand down her blonde friend’s hourglass figure and, slipping it into the front of her panties, started rubbing her fingers against her most precious place.

This caused Erasa to disengage from their kiss, latch onto Videl and give a loud cry of passion. Feeling her fingers start working her clit, the blonde began to wantonly grind against her, before moving down to kiss and suck on her breasts, simultaneously massaging them with her hand. Smiling triumphantly, the raven haired girl also slipped a hand into Gohan’s shorts to replace Erasa’s, joining Zangya’s in rubbing him off.

She wasn’t able to carry out this task for long as several seconds later Videl felt the walls of her restraint about to be breached.

The crime fighter moaned loudly, “G-Gohan… I… I can’t-”

“I’m cumming!” Zangya cried as well, panting as Gohan hungrily suckled the nipple of her breast while moving in time with each entry and exit of his fingers.

The tempo of Gohan’s ministrations increased. Then, moments later, both Zangya and Videl let out simultaneous wails of passion as they both reached their limits. Their bodies spasmed for a couple of seconds as they were overcome by fits of fiery bliss, before eventually coming to rest against Gohan’s chest and shoulders, panting heavily from their climactic finishes. When they both recovered and looked up at the Saiyan, they saw the young man lick at the fingers on his right hand, which caused the two girls to blush at his bold gesture.

Gohan chuckled at their reactions, “What can I say? You girls taste pretty good.” He then leaned over and kissed Videl.

Still not sated despite their extended foreplay session, Videl responded to the boy’s probe in kind, being sure to thank him as best as she could with her mouth and tongue. Zangya and Erasa also got some face time with the man and after taking it in turns to show their appreciation, slowly pushed him down onto the mattress until he was resting on his elbows. Once he was in position, Erasa distracted Gohan with a fierce make out session, allowing Videl and Zangya to move down to his waist and remove his obscenely tight shorts.

The pair blinked in surprise when his erection sprang free of its confines and, kneeling side-by-side, took a moment to marvel at its glory.

“Oh, wow…” Videl murmured, her eyes shimmering with awe and hunger.

“I’ll say,” Zangya also whispered, estimating the monster before them to be at least twelve inches.

Taking the lead, the raven haired girl took a hold of Gohan’s cock and quickly continued the good work she and Zangya had been doing before, with the Hera joining her soon after. The pair smiled with lustful delight as they noticed their fingers couldn’t completely go around the boy’s shaft, prompting them to take a duel-handed approach to the situation.

“Mind if I join in?” Erasa asked cheerily, nudging into place alongside the pair. It was here she was finally able to see for herself what had her friends so worked up. “Oooh. Now this is going to be a _very_ fun night.” Reaching in, the blonde added her own hand to the fray, leading to one of the most sensational, albeit crowded hand jobs ever.

Overwhelmed at the cooperative effort going on downstairs, Gohan happily allowed himself to get swept up in the pleasure as the three women went to work on him. All of a sudden, the Saiyan male threw his head back and gave a long groan when he felt Videl lean in and envelop the head of his cock with her tongue, an action mimicked by Zangya and Erasa. The two females ran up and down the entire length of his shaft, leaving no inch untouched or unexplored.

“You’re so big, Gohan,” Erasa remarked as she sucked and nibbled along her lover’s cock.

“With such a strong scent as well,” Zangya also commented, finding enjoyment in her own piece of the action.

Wanting to taste the fruits of her labor as his phallus throbbed under their combined assault, the ever eager Videl then ducked down and took half of Gohan’s cock into her mouth in one go.

Feeling the hot, moist cavern of his girlfriend’s orifice around the head of his length threw Gohan into an inner frenzy, gritting his teeth and clenching the sheets of his bed as the tomboy alternated between long slurps and short sucking motions. Zangya and Erasa assisted their fellow lover in this endeavor; the Hera gripping the base of his cock and massaging him up and down at a rapid pace, while Erasa fondled his balls.

“Ah. Th-That’s great,” Gohan said, wincing when he felt a particularly strong bolt of enjoyment shoot through his waist. “Keep it up.”

Sensing he was getting close, Zangya and Erasa moved in and began to suck the boy’s cock with Videl, who started bobbing her head up and down even faster. Their ministrations and efforts caused the demi-Saiyan to thrust his hips into their mouths, sitting up on his hands as more moans of delight started to leave his lips. The three girls worked him in tandem, intent on bringing their man to heel just as he had done for them.

Their patience was rewarded seconds later.

“I-I can’t anymore. I’m gonna…” Gohan called out before, with a groan of finale, thrust his hips upwards and came, his seed exploding into Videl’s waiting mouth.

Swallowing as much as she could, with some spilling out from the corners of her lips, the raven haired girl pulled away, upon which Gohan’s cock shot a few more ropes out onto the waiting girls’ faces. Shocked and awed at the quantity, Zangya and Erasa caught as much as they could. The moment his throbbing ceased, the trio moved in to clean up the mess.

“What an incredible amount of semen,” Erasa murmured, taking Gohan’s cock and sucking on the head. She then passed it over to Zangya, who also gave several long sucks of the man’s amazing phallus.

“Here. I’ll share some with you, Erasa,” Videl said, leaning over to her best friend and giving her a passionate kiss. In doing so, she gave the blonde the overspill she had in her mouth, allowing her friend to slurp it out.

“Mmm… there’s so much,” the blonde replied gleefully, sucking on Videl’s tongue before giggling and licking around her mouth, “I’ll clean you off.” Getting on her knees and shuffling closer, she then began kissing down the tomboy’s face, moving to her breasts to lap up the splatter. While she did so, Erasa took a hold of her friend’s tits and started rubbing them, kneading one while licking the nipple of the other.

This drew a series of low and delighted moans from Videl, who rubbed Erasa’s head affectionately to let her know she was doing well and pulled her face closer, coaxing her to continue. While this was happening and Erasa started to grate against her friend’s thigh with need, Zangya suddenly came up behind Videl and, wrapping both arms around the human girl, groped her breast and stroked her thigh firmly. The Hera’s unexpected actions caused Videl to squeak in surprise, especially when she felt Zangya’s breasts press into her back.

“You have an amazing body, Videl,” the orange haired temptress whispered, causing the raven haired girl to shiver. “It’s really starting to turn me on.”

“Z-Zangya?” Videl gasped, before letting out a cry of pleasure when she felt Zangya’s fingers slide up her leg and into her pussy, where her digits began massaging the insides with vigor.

“Hope we get to have some one-on-one time tonight,” the Hera spoke softly, nibbling on the side of her ear to get some more sounds out of her. She grinned victoriously when the raven haired girl responded with some beautiful music, at the same time bucking against her out of reflex.

Allowing Zangya to take Videl’s reins after feasting on her breast for a few more seconds, Erasa quickly turned her attention to Gohan, who she noticed was gawking at them in silence. Obviously seeing the three women closest to him locked in a passionate embrace and playing with one another was a big shock to the system, especially since the teen had never seen a scenario like this before. Not every man’s first time involved multiple girls in the same bed at once, all three of whom were also inexperienced and fumbling their way through this as best as they could. Nevertheless, it was a night all of them wanted to make the most of and remember.

Crawling over to Gohan and finding his cock was still rock hard and ready to go, Erasa came up beside him, looped her arms around his neck, and beamed up at the teen mischievously. “I think she’s ready for you, tiger,” Erasa said while rubbing her body against the Saiyan. “Go get her.”

Getting the message loud and clear, Gohan calmly crawled over to the other two girls, where he saw Zangya gently lay Videl down. Overcome by the Hera’s generous massage, the panting Videl allowed Gohan to turn her onto her back and slowly remove her underwear. After flinging her panties to the side, the demi-Saiyan positioned himself directly over his girlfriend, resting on his hands and knees and gazing into her beautiful blue eyes.

Taking a moment to look her over, Gohan smiled warmly, “You’re beautiful.”

Videl blushed and smiled up at the Saiyan, “Thank you, Gohan-kun.”

“Do you… need me to take it easy on you?” the Saiyan asked half-jokingly.

The crime fighter playfully slapped him in the shoulder, “There’s no need. All the training I did made sure of that.” When she shifted beneath him to adjust his tip at her entrance, Videl then tensed up slightly when she felt the Saiyan graze her folds. “Just… go slow at first, okay? You’re… _really_ big.”

Nodding in understanding, Gohan took a moment to move into position and then, with a single, gentle motion, he entered Videl. The girl’s moan filled the entire home as her boyfriend buried himself fully inside of her, stopping several seconds later so that she could get used to his size.

Once she’d gotten used to the full feeling of her boyfriend’s length and girth, Videl reached up, pulled Gohan down, and kissed him on the lips, “You can go anytime now, Gohan-kun.”

Unable to hold back any longer, the calm yet blushing Saiyan slowly began working his hips. Using long, deep strokes to set the pace, his opening momentum quickly drew a series of loud moans and cries of ecstasy from Videl, who started to writhe and twist under his actions. She was incredibly tight, something that he expected from their first time with each other, but didn’t make it any less mind-blowing to have her wrapped around him. Gohan could feel his heart racing inside his chest and he was pretty sure Videl was experiencing the exact same thing.

Sensing the Saiyan’s eyes on her as his hands caressed her body and held her hips in place as he moved in and out of her, made Videl feel like the most important woman in the world. Gohan had his attention fixed entirely upon her person as he made love to her, filling her with a warmth and pleasure that she’d never experienced before in her life. Even the erotic motion of her breasts jiggling back and forth by his body moving into hers couldn’t tear Gohan’s eyes away… that is when she could tolerate the bolts of pleasure shooting through her to keep hers open.

Gasping and gripping the sheet she was laying on, a blissful Videl looked up at her boyfriend with need. “Come on, Gohan-kun *pant-pant* more… harder,” she breathed heavily, reaching up to run her hands down his back. Feeling his hard, powerful muscles working to keep his body moving had the girl lick her lips eagerly. “Show me… how much you love me.” Doing something completely unexpected, she moved her hand down to grip the base of his tail, not knowing what kind of response it could elicit as she began massaging it firmly.

The sudden static of pleasure that shot up his body drew a low growl from Gohan, causing his pupils to flash a shade of teal. Grabbing one of Videl’s legs and propping it over his shoulder, the Saiyan then placed his girlfriend on her side, allowing him to hit her from a completely different angle. What’s more, his sudden surge of excitement prompted him to start thrusting his hips even faster, drawing cries of delight from his girlfriend as his manhood plunged in and out of her hot, wet center. Hearing Videl scream had the Saiyan increase his tempo even more as he kissed her calf and ran his hands up and down her well-toned leg.

All her training kept Videl in fantastic shape, as Gohan joyfully marveled at the tightness of her ass and the flatness of her stomach, all of which moved in time with his thrusts and the rapid succession of her breaths. Her combination of moans and cries were like music to the young man’s ears, and every plunge and dip of his hips was done with intent to elicit even more of these heavenly sounds from her.

While the pair became lost in one another’s bodies, Zangya and Erasa, who were watching the pair quietly from the sidelines, looked on with expressions of awe and excitement as they both started shamelessly playing with themselves. The Hera fondled her bosom and rubbed her legs together, whereas the blonde had one hand squeezing her breast and the other fingering herself, with the latter working in time with Gohan’s thrusts. The thought of having the Saiyan inside of them, giving them the same attention that he was now showing Videl, was driving both of them crazy.

Videl felt like Gohan would split her in half from their newfound position and she loved every second of it. The sensations her boyfriend was instilling inside her prompted her to sing out her satisfaction in response to his forceful ministrations. His girth was incredible, as was the power he exerted every time he moved inside of her. Through her panting and her cries, she gleefully called out his name, periodically telling him to go ‘deeper’ and ‘faster’, to which the teen happily obliged.

Feeling a tightness building up inside of her as Gohan’s thrusts sped up caused Videl to call out between breaths, “D-Don’t… uh… stop, Gohan-kun! I’m so close!”

Grinning, the half-Saiyan spoke between grunts, “Well, V… let me… uh… help you get there.” He leaned forward some more, increasing the speed of his movements, and grinding his hips up against Videl for extra measure.

A white haze filled her eyes as Videl felt a surge of electricity pass through her, causing her mouth to open in a cry of ecstasy, “Oh… fuck! Gohan-kun… you’re incredible! Oooh! So good! Uh-uh! Do me harder! Ohh! Harder!”

Seized by a desire to see her reach the height of ecstasy, Gohan increased his efforts, working his cock in and out of her with extra vigor. She looked so beautiful, her naked body dancing to the rhythm of his thrusts as her second climax for the night fast approached.

“Oh! Ohh! I’m gonna cum! OHH! I’M GONNA CUM!” Several seconds later, it happened. Eyes widening in shock, Videl’s head reared back as a high-pitched scream then left her lips, “OOOHHHHH! FUCK YEEEEESS!” Her orgasm was like an electrical earthquake, causing her toes to curl, her pussy to clamp and contract around Gohan’s shaft, and her juices to come erupting out of her core to coat Gohan’s manhood.

Stopping for a moment as his girlfriend’s body bucked and convulsed in his arms, Gohan allowed Videl to ride out her orgasm, groaning when he felt the pressure from her release squeeze around him tightly. After feeling her trembling start to subside and her back return to the surface of the bed, before she’d even had a chance to catch her breath, the determined Saiyan continued his current course, thrusting into her and drawing another round of cries from the elated tomboy.

“Oh… oh fuck, Gohan! D-Don’t stop! Keep… uh… fucking me!” Videl cried, gripping the sheets beneath her tightly as her hips moved in sync with his thrusts. When his momentum changed, the girl panted in approval, “Y-Yes! Like that! Ohh! Just like that!”

Videl hoped above all that the walls of this building were thick and that the people over in the main house could not hear them, lest they end up waking them. In the end she didn’t care, as long as Gohan fucked her like this whenever they hooked up, they could know whatever they wanted.

For several more minutes they carried on, their passions being unleashed bit by bit as both Gohan and Videl poured their love for one another into their actions, enjoying the feel of the other’s body and prolonging this moment for as long as they could. The heat that they felt, the pleasure they received, and the sensations they were experiencing were completely intoxicating, and for a second they wished they could make this last for eternity.

But like all good things, even this wonderful engagement had to come to an end.

Inner muscles clenching as she felt a tightness building once again, the blissful Videl moaned loudly, “Gohan-kun…ohh… I-I’m…”

“M-Me too,” Gohan whispered back.

“Inside…” Videl panted, looking up at her boyfriend desperately, “I want it inside.”

Not willing to argue with her as he too could also feel himself reaching his limit, Gohan set his girlfriend onto her back and lifted her other leg onto his shoulder. Leaning over, he began plunging even deeper from a new position, drawing louder cries and moans of rapture from Videl. During which time, the Saiyan leaned over and covered Videl’s lips with forceful kisses that she returned right back, wrapping her arms around his neck and moaning into his mouth as their tongues danced and their lower halves met in a series of erotic motions.

Disengaging from the kiss seconds later, Videl shrieked in delight, leaning towards Gohan’s ear while he buried himself into the crook of her neck, kissing and biting along her collar bone. “G-Gohan! Uh-uh-oh! Fuck! I-I’m gonna cum!” Feeling him respond in kind and speed up his thrusts, Videl was unable to hold back any longer. Clawing at his body for dear life, toes curling and a shiver running up her spine, the girl met her end with a wail of finality. “OHHH! I’M GONNA CUM! OHHHH! I’M CUMMIIIIIIING!” She screamed at the top of her lungs as her orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave.

Gohan, feeling Videl clamp down on him and pulse around his member, followed shortly afterwards, shooting his load inside of his willing lover and hearing her let out a soft, sexy moan when she felt his white jets saturate her inner walls.

“Amazing…” Videl gasped, a blissful smile spreading across her lips, “So much… is pouring in…”

Gohan pumped the rest of his load into her, rubbing her thighs and squeezing her pert buttocks as he admired the beautiful angel beneath him, who now appeared to be glowing after their raucous session. Leaning over when he saw Videl look up at him in a daze, the Saiyan then gave her a warm smile. “We’re just getting started.”

“I sure hope so,” a hot voice suddenly breathed into Gohan’s ear, bringing his attention around to see Zangya’s chin resting on his shoulder. “Did you two enjoy yourselves?”

Blinking in surprise, Gohan then smiled, “Yeah. I believe we did.” His remark earned a few silent laughs from Videl. 

Arms encircling the man from behind, Zangya then began running her hands over the Saiyan’s body teasingly. “So… I believe it’s my turn?"

A flicker of mischief and excitement passing through his eyes prompted Gohan to pull out of Videl, much to her vocal displeasure. But as the demi-Saiyan was drawn into Zangya’s arms and away from his number one partner, the raven haired girl then saw Erasa move over her and, seeing the blonde’s eyes staring into hers, quickly blinked back into reality.

“While they’re having their fun, I think I’ll play with you for a bit, V,” Erasa chirped, her face red hot as she lay down and pressed her ample bosom into Videl’s.

“Huh? Erasa?” Videl murmured, only to suddenly have her lips seized by the blonde’s. Feeling her best friend’s tongue slip into her open mouth drew a moan from the tomboy, who then responded to the teen’s gesture by snaking her hands up and around her body, pulling her closer.

As the two girls made out and started feverously grinding against each other nearby, Zangya pushed Gohan onto his back and slid up his body, her breasts squishing into his chest in the most tantalizing manner imaginable.

“I want you to do the same thing to me as you did to her,” Zangya whispered, leaning in to give him a hot kiss on the lips. After a quick pash, the blue Hera suddenly moved up and hung her perfectly round breasts over his face, swaying them for good measure. “Come on.” Doing as he was instructed, Gohan leant up and took a nipple into his mouth, reaching with his hands to grope the girl as he suckled. Moaning shamelessly as she felt the man lavish attention to her bosom, the woman dropped down with her hips and began grinding against him, feeling his member rubbing against her pussy.

Switching attention between her breasts a couple of times, much to Zangya’s delight, Gohan then watched as the girl slowly turned around, bringing her face to his crotch while her lower half hung over his head, putting them into a 69 position. Using her hand to guide his manhood towards her, Zangya opened her mouth and immediately went down on him, swallowing half his cock in one go. A pleasurable groan left Gohan’s lips as he felt the Hera work him back to length, before he too leant up and began licking her folds.

Zangya moaned around the teen’s cock when Gohan sucked on her clit, prompting her to begin bobbing up and down even faster, relishing in the taste and the sensations this new situation brought. As the pair devoured one another in their respective ways, drawing muffled groans and gasps from both fighters, Zangya decided to get a little more daring and, bracing herself, took as much of Gohan’s dick as she could, and deep-throated him.

The act of doing so had Gohan stop and inhale sharply, “Z-Zangya… that’s… great!”

Grunting in response, Zangya continued the same motion for several seconds, slurping up his cock and whatever juices that came out of the tip as her tongue also worked his shaft. Both his taste and his scent were intoxicating, coaxing the Hera to work even harder to get more out of the man she loved. To counter her delightful actions, Gohan hastened his own efforts to help his lover reach her own climax, bringing his fingers up to bury into her snatch and pleasure her thoroughly. Feeling his tongue suckle on her bud and his fingers slide deep inside of her sent bolts of pleasure shooting up her stomach, causing Zangya to pull away prematurely to cry in ecstasy.

“Do you like that?” Gohan asked from below.

Trembling and panting rapidly, Zangya nodded, “Ohh! Y-Yes. Yes. Ah-oh… Gohan… that’s amazing. Ohh!” Her composure and restraints collapsing instantly, the Hera quickly disengaged from her oral work and shuffled her body forward. Turning around so that she could straddle her lover’s hips, the red-faced woman looked down at him with desire and lust burning in her eyes, at the same time she slowly positioned herself over his cock. “I can’t wait any longer, Gohan-kun.”

Hearing her voice carry a small waver of uncertainty and fear, Gohan sat up and gently placed a hand on her cheek. Feeling her hot face shiver beneath his touch, the teen leaned forward to give her a tender, reassuring kiss on the lips, before leaning back with a warm smile. “It’s okay, Zangya. Go ahead. I’ll be gentle.”

His words earned a loving smile from the Hera, who nodded in understanding. Courage reaffirmed, after wrapping her arms around his neck and feeling his hands rest on her hips, Zangya lowered herself onto him. His phallus immediately penetrated her tight walls, filling her and stretching her like nothing ever had before. The invasion drew a scream of pain and pleasure from the blue beauty, and prompted her to latch onto the teen. “Ohhh! G-Gohan… you’re _so_ big!”

“Zangya,” Gohan also panted as the pleasure of feeling his lover clamping down around him filled and overwhelmed his senses. Given that he was inside a woman who was practically the same strength and power as him, the feeling of her gripping him was absolutely sensational. It made the Saiyan lean forward and suckle her neck lovingly, “Relax… it’ll start feeling better soon.”

Nodding silently, Zangya took a few deep breaths, waiting patiently as her vaginal walls loosened and molded around his enormous cock. Once the pain subsided, the woman found herself floating in a sea of pleasure, which had her begin grinding against her partner and causing both of them to moan. However, before the pair could get started, Gohan’s hands trailed down Zangya’s sides and cupped the weight of her full buttocks; holding her in place and making the woman mewl with need.

Her body desperately wanting to feel the warrior moving inside of her as her desire to have him climbed, Zangya grated against the Saiyan weakly as hot, heavy pants left her lips. “Gohan… please… I want…” the Hera whispered, holding him tighter as she felt him begin rolling his hips, teasing her mercilessly with his light movements. This wasn’t what she wanted.

“What do you want me to do, Zangya?” Gohan asked, using every ounce of self-control he had as he felt the burning walls of the woman’s cavern contract, begging him for more. His Saiyan side, the one that piloted him into battle, was yelling at him- screaming at him to fuck her senseless, to sate the desire burning inside both of them. But what he wanted more than anything else was to hear it from the woman herself, to hear her command him with the same strength he knew her for. It’s what his body demanded. “Tell me.”

At first looking at him with defiance, after several moments of torment, the woman then ran her hands down his back and dug her nails into his skin, moaning when she felt him bury himself just a few millimeters more. “Gohan… I want you to fuck me. Right now!” Zangya ordered, now at her breaking point.

Giving a satisfied grin, Gohan pulled the woman down and thrust into her as deep as he could, impaling the Hera all the way onto his rigid cock.

The result was instantaneous as Zangya threw her head back and gave a loud cry of pleasure, at the same time the man of her dreams quickly set a strong and vigorous pace. As the hybrid began moving the woman up and down on his shaft, simultaneously pushing his hips to meet hers on each descent, the Hera gyrated against him in kind; dropping down every time he thrust into her with his cock. The size of his manhood meant that she felt every inch of him inside of her as he stretched her, sending bolts of pleasure shooting through her body and causing her to moan and cry with every erotic motion.

After a minute of moving in one another’s arms, Zangya suddenly pushed Gohan down onto the bed and, after grinding against his hips, began bouncing up and down on him on her own accord, his hands resting on her hips and helping her move. Seeing the strongest man in the world and the man she loved laid out beneath her, his powerful muscles and torso on full display, had Zangya lick her lips hungrily, as she placed her hands on his abs and began running over them, marveling at their feel. Desperately wanting to taste more of him, she leant over and kissed and licked his skin, feeling his muscles jump under her tongue. Once she did, she then pushed herself back up and started working her hips with verve.

For Gohan, hearing the woman’s screams fill the room, feeling her clench down on him every time he buried himself inside her, and watching her breasts jiggle with every spring, was the hottest and most erotic thing he’d ever seen.

“Uh-uh-oh… Gohan! Yes!” Eyes closed in pleasure and a lustful smile present on her lips, the woman’s mouth hung open as more cries echoed from her throat. When she moved up so that the tip of his cock was barely inside her, she then dropped back down, his phallus penetrating her even deeper, right up to her womb. “Ohh! Kami! I love… having you inside me… inside… my pussy! Uh-uh-oh!” When she felt his hands run up her body to grab her breasts, more moans flowed from her mouth as the Saiyan began kneading them, prompting her to double her efforts. “More! Fill my pussy more! Oh! Please… I want you to fuck me deeper! Ohhh! Don’t stop… don’t ever stop!”

“Okay, Zangya,” Gohan panted, bringing his hands back down to her hips where, after seeing her move up, pulled her back down and thrust into her. This action caused Zangya’s cries to turn into raw screams of pleasure. As she rode him, he thrust back into her, the erotic sounds of their hips connecting and slapping together growing louder and filling the room with the chords of their passionate tryst. Gohan gritted his teeth when he felt Zangya grind against him, “Kami, you’re so tight, Zangya. I can feel your pussy sucking me in!”

“Oh, yes! That’s it! Fuck me harder, Gohan! Oh! Ohh!” Zangya cried out, the hands she had on his chest giving her the purchase she needed to move in time with Gohan’s hips as his dick plunged into her depths, hitting her womb on every descent. Seeing his herculean form thrusting back into her as his muscles moved to give him motion, turned Zangya on even more and had her gazing down at him with want. “Ohhh! You’re going to split me in two! Uh-uh! Oh, fuck! Do it faster! Harder!”

“Do you like that, Zangya?” Gohan asked, his hands repeatedly pulling Zangya down as her full breasts bounced in front of him, her dark blue nipples moving up and down hypnotically, “Do you like riding me as I fuck you?”

“Yes… Yes! I love it! Don’t stop! Keep fucking me!” she screamed, almost hoarse from pleasure as she felt each thrust from the Saiyan seemingly bury even deeper than the last. It was during this period the orange haired beauty then felt a familiar pressure building and gasped out in between breaths, “Oh… oh fuck, Gohan! So good! You’re so fucking good! Uh-uh! I… I’m going to cum!”

“Let it go, Zangya,” Gohan whispered, encouraging her as he moved his hands to cup her firm ass. “Just… uh… let yourself go.”

Consumed by the wild passion of their love making, time seemed to slow towards Zangya’s impending release. Then, after several more seconds of feeling Gohan’s natural spear power into her, the woman threw her head back in a cry of elation, “Fuck! S-So deep! I…I’m gonna cum! Ohh, I’M GONNA FUCKING CUUUUUMMM! AAAAAAHHHHHH!” The girl’s back arched as she hit her euphoric high with a surge of electricity, insides erupting into wild convulsions as a white hot fire hit every nerve ending in her body, at the same time bursts of brilliant colors filled her eyes.

It was heaven.

Feeling Zangya tighten around him and her inner walls pulsing almost pushed Gohan over the edge as well, as he sat up and wrapped his arms around the girl’s waist and buried his head into her bosom. Allowing her to ride out her orgasm for several seconds, Gohan then felt Zangya lift his head up with her chin, where he found himself staring into the flushed and excited face of his lover.

Eyes reflecting passion as her breaths came out hot and heavy, the Hera then leaned over and passionately took Gohan’s lips in hers, their tongues dancing in a heated battle for dominance. After practically devouring one another’s mouths and clawing at one another hungrily, Gohan then set Zangya onto her back. Remaining connected, the Saiyan got up onto his knees and, gripping his lover by the hips, proceeded to thrust in and out of the girl at a rapid pace.

Head lolling back into the mattress as a new series of passionate shouts left her mouth, Zangya’s fingers gripped the sheets to the point of tearing them when she felt Gohan plow into her from above. His hips snapping into her with wild abandon caused the Hera’s body to shift back and forth repeatedly as he plunged into her over and over again. Keeping her lower back and hips off the bed while her upper body was pushed into the sheets, Gohan leant forward and began hitting her even deeper, causing Zangya to holler out even more when she felt him hit her sweet spot.

“Ah! AAHHH! Fuck! Gohan! Oh! Ohh! So good! So fucking good!” Zangya felt so full, as with every stroke his thick member reached all the way to her back, pounding against her entrance and sending all sorts of wonderful sensations washing through her system. Kami, he was better than she’d ever imagined and, from the way he was taking her, pounding her the way he was, she was in absolute bliss.

She wanted more and, with her body acting on its own accord, began moving to meet his thrusts, rocking into his pelvis as it slammed into her. 

“Oh… so good… you feel so good, Zangya,” Gohan panted, quickly grabbing her leg and, without even breaking their connection, rolled her onto her front.

When Zangya felt her chest and stomach press into the sheets, the woman gleefully looked up at him, “Yes, Gohan… take me like this!” With her body lying flat out on the bed and the Saiyan positioned directly behind her on the back of her legs in the tight squeeze position, she then felt Gohan begin plunging into her from a new angle, causing her to sit up on her arms and arch her back in joy. “OH, FUCK! YES! OHHH! THAT’S IT… RIGHT THERE! AAHHH! AHH! YES! POUND ME!”

With his own blood boiling with sexual energy, Gohan knew it wouldn’t be long before he reached his end too, yet he soldiered on. Heavy drops of perspiration ran down his back as the musky aroma of sex filled his nostrils with every breath. The vocal encouragement of his lover, topped with the feel of her moist canal pulsating around his cock, pushed him towards his climax and he joyfully savored the feeling of fucking the blue beauty from behind. He admired the way her hot, tight body moved in time with his own, as with every slap of his pelvis caused the full cheeks of her luscious rump to ripple from the force and her back to arch in pleasure.

From the position he was in, plowing into her and utterly dominating her body, it gave him a sense of wonder and enjoyment he’d never felt before. It was almost primal.

Several minutes later, Zangya felt her limit fast approaching and gasped out in bliss, “Uh-uh! Gohan… I’m cu-cumming again!”

“M-Me too,” Gohan said between thrusts, his hips snapping faster and faster. Deciding to get a better angle, the Saiyan reached forward and, wrapping his arms around her, lifted her up so that she was on her knees and sitting in his lap, allowing him to thrust up into her. With his hands cupping her breasts from behind, squeezing and massaging them as he sped up his assault, the teen coaxed a new round of delightful yells from the woman. “So close.”

“UH! AHHHH! YES! OHHH! GOHAN… FILL ME! SPRAY YOUR HOT CUM INSIDE ME! OOHHH! ALMOST… THERE! OH! FUCK ME! YES! FUCK ME!” Zangya begged, feeling Gohan’s right hand grope her breast while his left suddenly snaked down and started rubbing her clit. The act of doing so was all it took to send her into a frenzy and, eyes widening and head flying back, Zangya came in a gush of hot steamy fluid and a scream of ecstasy, “OHHH FUCK YEEEESSSSSS! I’M CUMMIIIING! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!”

When she came, her pussy tightening around his cock like a vice, Gohan came too. Shutting his eyes and giving a loud groan, the Saiyan came inside her, his balls tightening almost painfully as a tide of thick seed erupted from his manhood and flooded her core.

His dick pulsed inside of her, spurting several jets of semen into his lover as he held her tightly and felt her body twitch and tremble in his grip. Once the euphoria of their respective orgasms finally passed and the tidal wave of pleasure finished crashing down around them, the two panting lovers snuggled against one another, at the same time feeling the sweat of their passions trickle down their numb and throbbing bodies.

Chests heaving as they took huge lungfuls of air, Zangya gazed back at her partner groggily and, after looking into his deep charcoal eyes, reached over with her arm, wrapped it around his head, and pulled him in for a deep, sloppy kiss. Their tongues intertwining in gratitude, she then pulled away with a gasp.

“That was… incredible,” Zangya whispered.

Gohan grinned, “Is this how you imagined your first time would be?”

The girl shook her head, “Even better.”

Chuckling, the demi-Saiyan then looked down as he felt Zangya’s pussy squeeze him a couple of times, coaxing him back to full length. “I came a lot. Aren’t you a little worried that, you know…?”

“Don’t worry. It was a safe day.” Zangya beamed as one hand rubbed his cheek while the other rested over her stomach. “Not that I wouldn’t mind it.”

Sharing a loving smile with her, Gohan was about to kiss her a second time until the sounds of more moaning and cries drew their attention forward. When the pair looked across the bed, they saw the other two members of their foursome engaged in their own delightful foray.

While Gohan and Zangya had been busy pleasuring one another and enjoying the feel each other’s bodies, Erasa had pulled Videl into a scissoring position and, straddling one another’s legs, were now wantonly grinding their pussies against their partner in a salacious display of desire and passion. Both girls gasped and moaned avidly as they set a fast tempo, sweat dripping down their hot bodies as they ground against the other girl in a carnal tryst.

As the two girls made love, Erasa couldn’t help but glance out of the corner of her eye and smile when she caught sight of the other two watching them, both wide-eyed and overwhelmed with excitement and arousal.

Wanting Gohan to enjoy the show as much as she was, Erasa moved forward and laid Videl onto her back, to which she quickly took control and began rocking her hips into her friend’s. The way she was positioned made her clitoris bump against Videl’s, causing them to gasp in sexily as a shudder of pleasure rippled through them. Feeling a pressure building in her once again prompted Erasa to increase her speed, groaning loudly as she repeatedly thrust her burning entrance into her best friend.

Not caring that the blonde was being the dominant one, Videl arched her back and cried out, her head shaking back and forth as her body moved in time with her friend’s thrusts. “Ohhh yeah! Erasa! Do me… ohhhh! Do me faster! Ohhhhhh! Oh God… DO ME FASTER!”

“Uhhhh… okay…” Erasa replied, having trouble talking due to her own heavy breathing and moaning, “I’ll do you… uuhhh… faster! Ohhhh! Fuck!”

As requested, Erasa sped up her assault, increasing the pace of her thrusts as her hips slammed into her best friend with vigor and aggression, causing the raven haired angel’s body to rock back and forth and her breasts to jiggle even wilder. The bolts of pleasure surging through them had the pair holler in sheer delight, Videl responding to the blonde’s thrusts by moving her hips to meet hers midway as Erasa pounded her pussy with everything she had. Soon enough, the heat from their venereal exchange reached its inevitable breaking point.

“Oooh… oh… Erasa… I’m gonna… I’m gonna…”

“Videl… oh fuck… I’m cumming again… I’m…”

Grinding her pussy against Erasa’s as she felt the woman plow into her one last time, the pressure in Videl’s stomach finally burst as she arched her back towards the ceiling in ecstasy. “AAAHHHHHHH! YEESSS! ERASAAAAAAAA!” the girl wailed as a wall of pleasure came crashing down around her and a blast of hot fluid burst from her nether regions.

“OHHHHHHHHHH! VIDEL! FUCK! OHHHH!!” Erasa also cried out, her body bucking into her best friend’s as she also came in a tidal wave of euphoria.

Their bodies seemed to spasm for several seconds as the hot, electrical sensations of their orgasms ripped through their insides. Once it ended, Videl collapsed into the sheets, while an equally exhausted Erasa shakily managed to hold her ground. Upon removing herself from between her friend’s legs, the blonde crawled over her lover’s numb body and, seeing her pretty mouth wide open, leaned in and gave her a long kiss of appreciation. Upon which she then turned her attention to Gohan and crawled her way over.

Knowing what was to come, Zangya moved out of the way just in time to see Erasa slide her way up Gohan’s body and snake her arms around his neck. Pressing her ample bosom into his chest while she straddled his hips, the girl gazed longingly into his eyes. “I hope you’ve saved enough energy for me.”

Gohan beamed as his hands ran down her sides to her hips, “Don’t worry. I’ve got plenty.”

Face lit up with excitement, the blonde then leaned up and captured the boy’s lips in a searing kiss. Her soft hands moving over his muscular shoulders and down his back, sending shivers throughout his entire body, Erasa circled her tongue around his, moaning when his hips jumped up to meet hers. Feeling his manhood rubbing against her entrance, the blonde responded by pushing against him more aggressively, rubbing her hips against his lap to work the boy into a frenzy. When she heard a groan of pleasure leave his lips and felt his hands move to cup the full cheeks of her ass and keep her in place, she knew she had him.

Floundering in a rising tide of desire, Gohan then felt Erasa’s mouth leave his to run a trail of kisses down his jaw and neck, where she bit into the skin playfully. Upon which she then slid silkily off of his lap and began moving down his chest, her hands marveling at his hard muscles as they jumped and tightened under her feathery touch.

The feelings and desires Erasa began stirring inside Gohan was almost maddening. As much as the young Saiyan wanted to take her right then and there, to throw her onto the bed, ravage her and have his way with her, he just couldn’t bring himself to stop the blonde vixen as her hands and lips sensually worked their way down his body.

When Erasa finally arrived at the juncture between his legs, the blonde stopped and threw a wolfish grin up at the young man, whom she could see was panting with excitement. Feeling her own desires raging, the blonde then reached down and gripped Gohan’s throbbing manhood in her hand.

“Mmmm… Gohan… you’re so hard,” she purred as she sensually stroked the man from base to head. Her gaze fixating upon him in a lustful trance, the blue eyed girl then leant forward, her full lips parting as her small tongue darted out to lick the bulbous crown. This action drew a loud groan from Gohan, encouraging Erasa to concentrate on this action as she swirled her tongue around his engorged member, lathering up and down his full length before sucking the tip into her mouth.

“Ohh… Erasa!” Gohan groaned, eyes shutting tight as he felt the head of his cock become engulfed by Erasa’s hot wet orifice, her plush lips squeezing him tightly. Once her mouth settled over him, the blonde’s tongue slithered out to massage the underside of his shaft, before she earnestly began to suckle. Erasa moaned sweetly as her hand stroked the base of his organ while her head bobbed up and down, taking more of him in with every descent.

Relaxing her throat, Erasa took as much of his dick into her mouth as she could. The torrent of groans that flowed out of Gohan only seemed to excite her further as she slid back up to his pulsating tip before plunging back down, repeating this action over and over as she deep-throated him.

Caught up in the moment, Gohan moved his hands into the girl’s hair and rubbed her head gently, causing Erasa to look up at him approvingly as her hand and mouth worked him even harder. It was then the Saiyan noticed her breasts. Though she almost never wore a bra due to her regular choice of clothing, Erasa’s cleavage was full and bouncy, and jiggled every dip of her head. They were definitely larger than Videl’s and Zangya’s, but not so much that they appeared comical or artificial. They were perfect and, as much as he tried to contain himself, he couldn’t help but become mesmerized by them.

Reaching down, Gohan cupped one of the girl’s large breasts and kneaded it. When he did, he felt Erasa pull her mouth away from his cock and, after giving a soft moan, leered up at the boy. She then teasingly swayed her tits from side to side and bounced them on her hands. “Do you want them?” When she saw him nod the blonde then leaned forward and slipped his cock into her bountiful cleavage. Squeezing her orbs around his pulsating shaft, Erasa dipped down and enveloped the head of his cock in her mouth.

As she suckled the weeping head, Erasa began sliding her chest up and down, massaging his thick organ and timing it with the rhythm of her bobbing head.

Overcome by the torturous pleasure, Gohan quickly felt the familiar pressure building quickly at the base of his cock, “Oh! Fuck! Erasa! Nhh! Your breasts feel amazing!”

Moaning around his mouth, Erasa sped up her ministrations, feeling her own loins pulse with excitement as she continued to devour his delicious length. She was determined to please the boy and make this night a memorable one for them both. As much as he was trying to suppress it, she could feel his orgasm approaching, as his cock twitched between her lips.

“Oh Kami! Suck it, Erasa… oh… so close…” Gohan’s pleasure-filled words had Erasa’s heart racing and aroused her further.

In her mind she imagined him spraying his seed all over her face, marking her as his with his hot cum, just like in her fantasies. But at the same time her hunger for him was unyielding and she wanted to taste him.

One last, long suck was all that it took to finally shatter Gohan’s restraint, a loud yell filling the room as his seed exploded into Erasa’s mouth in long ropes. Moaning when she felt her lover hit his peak, she then felt the Saiyan grab the back of her head and pull her further down onto his cock, allowing her to gulp down every drop of his thick, tasty cream. Once the boy had finished firing, Erasa pulled her mouth away from his phallus, gasping as she looked up at her lover.

“Mmm… you’re delicious,” Erasa purred, savoring his flavor while leaning down to lick the remainder off of his dick. It was then she noticed to her delight that he was still rock hard, which had her take one last, long slurp of his shaft and position herself onto her knees. Without an ounce of hesitation, she carefully straddled his waist, aligned herself over his rigid cock, and plunged right down onto it, causing her to cry out in pain.

It hurt. His dick was inside her so fast that it sent a white hot pain shooting through her loins and up her body, causing Erasa to seize the boy’s shoulders and bury her nails into his skin. Heart thudding loudly in her chest, the blonde looked up through her haze to see Gohan staring at her in concern. Bringing a hand up to her cheek, he then leant in and kissed her deeply, drawing a soft moan from her as he ran his other hand down her waist.

When he pulled away, he whispered, “You okay?”

“Y-Yeah… I’m okay,” Erasa hissed back, moving a bit as she attuned to the feeling of his dick inside her. He felt so hard and impossibly large, unlike anything she’d ever felt before. Not even her fingers could compare to the sensation the boy was now stirring inside her. So she sat there, waiting for the pain to subside and for her pussy to adjust to his presence.

“Don’t try to push yourself,” Gohan said, tentatively running a hand through her gorgeous, golden hair as he beamed into her tear-strung eyes. “The last thing I want to do is hurt you.”

Feeling her chest swell at his words, Erasa beamed lovingly and leaned forward to nip at his nose. “You’re so sweet.” She then leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips. The combination of emotion and reassurance helping to quell the flare from the initial entry, the girl then moved back and started shifting her hips slowly and teasingly. “Alright… you can move now, Gohan-kun.”

Giving an understanding nod, the raven haired Saiyan then seized the girl by her narrow waist and started to move, her first descent drawing a loud shriek from the blonde as he started to bounce her up and down on his shaft.

“Oh! Gohan! Ohh! You’re so big!” Erasa cried out, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the dick that was inside her. Pushing him down onto the bed and placing her hands on his delicious abs, she then began to ride and bounce on him on her own accord, meeting each of his thrusts as he worked his hips into her. The strength of his motions increased when he gripped her buttocks and helped pull her down, matching his timing and drawing even more heavenly sounds from the girl as they made sweet love to each other. “Mm, yeah baby, keep it up… like that!”

Noticing her breasts bouncing up and down hypnotically, Gohan, unable to resist the temptation, sat up and captured the enormous orbs in his hands, burying his face into her right breast as his tongue flicked out to tease the pink bud. When he caught her nipple between his lips and suckled on it, he new chorus of passionate cries from Erasa filled the air as the blonde ground her hips against his even harder.

“Ahh! Kami! Gohan! Th-That feels so good!” Erasa bellowed in delight as she felt Gohan switch between her breasts, lavishing attention on them equally.

As the two of them fucked, they absently noticed Zangya and Videl kneeling a couple feet away, the raven haired girl positioned behind the Hera, arms wrapped around her, and massaging and squeezing her tits with both hands. At the same time, the orange haired alien was making out with the raven haired beauty, moaning and gasping into her mouth.

“Mmm, Videl… ohh…” Zangya murmured, her tongue looping around her friend’s and her lips sucking on it with need. While she was distracted, she suddenly felt one of the girl’s hands leave her breasts to tantalizingly slide down her stomach and over her pussy, before her fingers slipped inside of her with ease. Feeling Videl working her nether regions had Zangya cry out in delight, “Ohh! Fuck yes! Uhh! More…”

The sight of Zangya and Videl playing with each other turned the other couple on even more; Erasa starting to grind against Gohan even more while he massaged and sucked her tits. After a few minutes of passionate gyrating and feeling the other’s body working against her own, the blonde then suddenly slid off of her partner and turned around. Positioning herself on all fours, the horny blonde stuck her ass out and swung it side-to-side enticingly. “Come on, Gohan-kun. Fuck me doggy style,” Erasa purred lewdly, her eyes molten with desire as she gave the Saiyan the most inviting look imaginable.

Too aroused to say no, Gohan quickly got behind Erasa and, seizing her slender waist, stepped through and in one fierce motion, slid every inch of his rock hard cock into her moist channel, right up to the hilt.

“AAAaaahhhhhh! Sweet Kami!” Erasa shrieked, feeling her body shudder and her pussy tighten when his impossibly long shaft all but ripped her in two. A white flash filled her eyes followed by a series of spots as the gaping blonde panted before her trembling arms gave way and put her face onto the mattress. Drool leaking out of her mouth, Erasa looked back at her lover in amazement. _“H-He made me cum… just by putting it in.”_

Sensing the girl’s orgasm pass, Gohan leant forward with a smile. “You alright, Erasa?”

“Y-Yeah,” Erasa replied breathlessly, before slowly forcing herself back onto her hands. Pushing back against the boy and feeling his cock reach in even further, the still incredibly excited blonde then spoke in a commanding voice, “Now fuck me. Fuck me with everything you have, Gohan-kun.”

Happy to follow her demand, the grinning Gohan pulled his hips back, drawing his member out to the tip, before snapping his waist back in, setting a fierce tempo as he began to fuck the blonde beauty from behind.

Unprepared for the fresh assault, Erasa’s mouth opened in a loud wail of ecstasy as she felt the boy’s cock begin plunging in and out of her core, rocking not only her body but also the bed beneath them. In all her life she’d never felt anything like this; the fullness of his cock inside her, the static pleasure of his enormous shaft massaging her insides, and the force… oh, it was divine. Wanting to feel even more of these wonderful sensations, the girl quickly responded to his assault by moving back into her lover, rocking her hips in time with the thrusting of Gohan’s enormous cock.

“Oh Kami! Yes… yes… fuck me! Ohhh! Fuck me harder! Ohh! Harder!” Erasa shouted, pleading for her boyfriend to give it to her.

An involuntary growl left Gohan’s throat as he felt Erasa’s plush, inner-walls begin suckling his shaft, begging him to go deeper. “O-Okay! Ahh… I’ll fuck you, uhh, harder!” Doing as he was instructed, he drew back from her warmth only to slam back into it once more, doing so again and again till Erasa and the bed were shaking. The sound of hips slapping filled the room with the chorus of their lustful acts.

Their movements quickly became synchronized; when Erasa rocked forward, Gohan would move back, before thrusting after her and impaling the girl to his base. Their passion and excitement climbing, the pair picked up the pace, consumed by the wild fervor of their steamy tryst. Time seemed to slow for them as their hips slammed together, their intensity growing as Gohan’s groans became more wolfish and Erasa’s moans became more high-pitched, promising the arrival of a mind-blowing climax.

“Ah! Ahh! Ah! Go-han! Fuck! Ohh! So good! So good!” Erasa blabbed as Gohan’s hips snapped into her with long, deep strokes, causing her arms to fail her and put her on her elbows. “Ohh… Gohan-kun… I… I love you!”

“Ahh… I love… you too, Erasa,” Gohan moaned, grabbing her hips tightly as he rocked her in time with his motions. It felt so good inside her; so hot and tight, and he could feel her walls vibrating around his shaft, molding to his every entry. As his tail whipped around behind him, Gohan couldn’t help but marvel at the way the girl responded to his moves.

“Oohhhyessss… Gohan, right there! Don’t stop! Don’t stop! Uhh! You’re… you’re going to make me cum!” Erasa panted. By this point the air was thick and heavy with the musky scent of sex and the sounds of wet slapping of flesh meeting flesh was all too prominent. The pressure in her stomach building once again like lava, the blonde moaned loudly as she felt the very walls of her spirit about to give way. “UH-UH-OH! GOHAN! GOHAN! YES! YES! YEEEEEESSSSS-OOOOOHHHH!” His last jab sent her into an erotic fit as Erasa cried out with rapturous joy, her back arching, her pussy squeezing tightly around his cock, and her body twitching with an orgasmic convulsion.

Seeing Erasa collapse onto the bed had Gohan pause for a moment. After feeling her second orgasm subside, he then quickly rekindled his prior passion, and continued fucking her. Pulling out, he rammed back into the blonde with force, causing Erasa to arch back with a shriek of delight. Grunting, he set a new pace as he began pounding her with long, fluid strokes, which had Erasa rocking and grinding against him lewdly.

“AHH! AH! AHH! AHHH! YES!” Erasa cried out in ecstasy, drool leaving her lips as her body moved to meet Gohan’s and tightening around his swollen arousal as he quickly propelled her to another release. “UH-UH! GOHAN! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! HARDER! HARDER! YESSS!” From the way he was taking her right there on the bed, she knew she was becoming addicted.

This feeling went beyond just plain sex. Gohan was filling her like nothing ever had before, fulfilling and satisfying her way more than any of her own fantasies ever could. Thanks to her string of orgasms, she could feel every minimal movement of his cock inside her. His motions were dominating but considerate, he was rough but also restrained, and he was claiming her while worshipping her at the same time, just like he did Videl and Zangya. In the end, she was glad… thrilled to have had her first time with such an amazing man.

Gohan held nothing back; feeling his limit fast approaching as he relished in the sounds of Erasa’s pleasure driven mewling and the sight of her ass rippling under each of his thrusts. Adding some more power to his movements, Gohan leant forward, molding his chest with her back while his hands ran up Erasa’s toned stomach to grasp her large, swinging tits. Roughly kneading them in his hands and pinching the nipples for good measure, the Saiyan drew even louder wails from the blonde. The sensation was incredible; she was hot, tight and slick with longing, drawing him in every time his pelvis slapped against her succulent rump.

“OOohhh Kami! So… so deep… ohh… so good! K-Keep fucking me, Gohan! Harder! Harder! Yes, yes, yes, YESSSS!” Erasa cried senselessly, her head rearing back as her eyes glazed over.

“I’m going to cum, Erasa,” Gohan grunted between thrusts, feeling Erasa’s pussy begin to convulse.

“Inside,” Erasa gasped, looking back as she felt Gohan’s thrusting intensify. “Cum inside me, Gohan-kun! Make me pregnant with your thick cum!” After several more thrusts, the blonde was finally pushed over the edge and, with a wail of finality, cried out as she came. “OHH! FUCK!! GOHAAAAAN! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!” The erratic spasms of her inner walls helped the Saiyan reach his end too, their combined howls filling the room as he filled Erasa’s insides to the brim with his sperm.

Erasa felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as her pussy milked him of his essence, her insides boiling as she felt his cum slosh around inside her and a little bit dribble out. Seconds later, the blonde’s world went black and she collapsed onto the bed, with Gohan carefully laying her down.

OOO 

(Sometime later) 

Erasa’s eyes blinked open as she slowly regained consciousness, allowing a few extra seconds for her vision to clear and light to return to them. When it did, she became vaguely aware of the world around her shifting, a shadow hanging over her, and a rather pleasant feeling of something hot rubbing up against her. Upon looking up to see what was causing these anomalies, the blonde recoiled in surprise when she saw a sweaty Videl lying on top of her, poised on her hands and knees, and her breasts rubbing against hers as she was moving back and forth in a metronome-like fashion.

It was only until seconds later that Erasa realized her best friend was being fucked from behind by Gohan, whom she saw had positioned her on top of her and was stimulating both her and Erasa in a completely new position. What’s more, Videl’s mouth was currently being occupied by Zangya, the blue bombshell kneeling in front of the raven haired girl with her pussy in her and Erasa’s faces, and being passionately licked and devoured by the crime fighter.

Realizing that all of her lovers were locked in an entanglement of carnal lust and passion, Erasa soon started moaning as well, as the feeling of Videl’s breasts rubbing against hers and Gohan plunging into his girlfriend from behind was stimulating her as well. Grinding her body and rocking her pussy into Videl’s, where she could clearly feel Gohan’s cock and hips slamming into them, the blonde’s panting soon turned into cries and moans of renewed delight, as she felt herself quickly being pushed towards another orgasm.

Wanting more, the blonde shimmied down and buried her face into Videl’s tits, capturing a nipple in her mouth while her hand groped and fondled the other, squeezing it as her hand trailed down to finger herself.

Their moans and groans echoed throughout the room as the four made love together, Gohan gripping Videl’s hips tightly while Zangya fondled and massaged her breasts, pinching her nipples in excitement as she cried out shamelessly.

“Ohh, Videl! Gohan! Ah-ah-ohh… I can’t anymore…” the Hera babbled as she felt Videl’s tongue swirling around inside her. “Ahh! Ah! I-I’m gonna cum!”

“M-Me too!” Gohan also panted, his hips snapping into Videl’s at a fierce tempo, filling the room with the sounds of flesh hitting flesh as the force of his thrusts rippled through her pert buttocks. “Oh… so tight…”

Disengaging from her oral play, Videl also cried out. “OOHH! KAMI! AHH! AAAAHH! FUCK! I’M CUMMING!”

“I-I’M C-CUMMING TOO!” Erasa called out, clutching the raven haired girl as she arched her back into her body in ecstasy, her pussy tightening around her fingers, “OH! OHHHH! YEEEEEESSSSS!”

“GOHAAAN! OOOOOH FUCK! AAAAAAAAAH!” Videl cried out, her face pushing into Zangya’s pussy as the Hera also came.

“OOHHH! VIDEL! OOOOOHHHH!!” the Hera cried, one hand gripping her lover’s head while the other gripped her breast.

The four youngsters wailed out in orgasmic bliss as they climaxed together, Gohan letting loose his load inside Videl while the girls drenched one another in their hot fluids. Once the trembling and the writhing from their respective ends finally ceased, the group collapsed onto the bed in a heap of post-coital bliss, surrounded by the ruffled sheets of the bed and the damp areas of sweat, sex and perspiration.

(End Lemon)

Panting as he lay there on the blanket, Gohan soon felt a pair of bodies snuggle up against him, along with a third. Looking down, he saw the hot, naked bodies of Videl and Erasa curled up on either side of him, while an equally satisfied Zangya had crawled on top on of and was now lying with her chin on his chest. All of them smiling tiredly, the demi-Saiyan returned their loving and warm expressions with one of his own.

“I love you girls,” he whispered hoarsely, wrapping his strong arms around the three as he felt their hands roam tentatively over his torso.

“I love you too, Gohan,” Videl whispered, rubbing her stomach from the warmth inside of her as she kissed and nibbled the Saiyan’s neck affectionately.

“Me too,” Erasa chirped, running her hand up his sexy abs.

“You were amazing, stud,” Zangya said, giving a soft moan as she embedded herself onto Gohan’s still hard erection.

Groaning when he felt the girl slip his manhood inside her, the demi-Saiyan looked up at the Hera in amusement, “You want to keep going?” His answer was Zangya giving him a deep and tender kiss, while Videl and Erasa’s hands started exploring his and her body with a little more enthusiasm.

The tired but still willing and excited Hera replied in earnest, “Oh yeah. For the whole night.” Zangya then gave him a sly, challenging grin, “That is… unless you can’t.” She then shrieked and laughed when Gohan suddenly flipped them over, leaving the blue beauty lying flat out beneath him, her breasts pressing into his chest and his manhood buried deep inside her pussy.

His own eyes reflecting eagerness and excitement spurred on by the Zangya’s teasing, the half-Saiyan hero smirked down at his lover, “Challenge accepted.” When the Hera giggled, he then leant forward and captured her lips in a searing kiss, her giggles transforming into moans of pleasure as Gohan then kissed Videl and Erasa, who crawled over to make out with the man.

Soon, more groans and cries began echoing out of the small mountain home and over the hills, a chorus that rang all throughout the night and into the earliest hours of the morning.

By the time they were done and their passions had finally subsided, the four lovers wound up snuggling together under the sheets of the bed, sleeping safely in the arms of the ones they loved most. 

(END)


End file.
